


Teen Angst Bullsh*t

by Fl0wer_boy



Category: Joy Division (Band), New Order (Band), The Clash, The Cure (Band), The Smiths, musician RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl0wer_boy/pseuds/Fl0wer_boy
Summary: Joe's new in town, and the locals are more welcoming than he expected.





	1. Chapter One: Joe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to WinterKnightDragon on Tumblr for help editing this!! This writing is still a huge work in progress but I hope you enjoy!!

“Joe darling, we’re here” Anna Mellor said shaking her son awake. They had just arrived after a four hour drive from London to their new home. Traffic hadn’t been as kind as they thought which meant early start with many halts and bumps. Joe blinked a few times and managed to undo his seatbelt. As he stepped out of the beat up car, his eyes adjusted to the bright sun. “A Pub?” he asked. He knew his mum’s dream was to open a restaurant but he never thought she’d really go through with it. “Joe I told you a million times that I was buying the property, it was a good price and our house is the upper floor”. He must have not been listening.   
After managing to settle in, Joe was able to make the small room his new home. He had his bed in one corner, records in another, and his guitar on a new stand by the window. His mum had asked him to go into town to pick up their takeaway, but the issue was he had no fucking clue where anything was in this town. As he was driving around, his phone GPS being no help, he decided to stop into a shop to ask for directions. He parked and wandered into a bookshop, hoping someone knew where the damn chippy was.  
As he walked in, he was hit with the smell of old books and dust, it was cozy to say the least. Not the normal place he would spend his time in. He walked up to the small till and found a boy sitting on the counter behind, scribbling something in a notebook. The boy quickly glanced up and was obviously startled by Joe, he scrambled to put away his notebook and stood up. “can I help you find something?” he asked. Joe let out a laugh “Actually yeah, I’m looking for the chippy, I just moved here and I’m completely lost”. The boy grinned and laughed “aha I see, it’s just gonna be south and to your left mate, not easy to get lost here considering how small it is” “are you from around here?” “born and raised, I know this place like the back of my hand” Joe grinned “in that case, is it ok if I come round if I ever need help” The boy smiled.   
“Of course, I’m Ian by the way”   
“I’m Joe”  
“Nice to meet you Joe, welcome to Macclesfield”


	2. Chapter 2: Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to ThequeenisStillDead and Master-Hand for the ideas!!

The sun streamed through the open windows of Ian’s bedroom, waking him slowly. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up, stretching his arms and back. He padded down to the kitchen and headed straight for the kettle, needing his morning cuppa. “Alright Ian?” a voice called from the other room “Mmm alright mum” he called back “I see you’re still half asleep” she laughed “yeah, tired”   
“I have a delivery later today, do you mind helping me with the lifting?” His mum was a florist, and essentially supplied the entirety of Macc. “sure, where is it?” “New pub in town, called the Waypoint now i think” Ian smiled, he remembered meeting the owners son days prior. “Ok” 

As Ian walked to the bookshop to open, he heard a voice coming up behind him. “Ian! Ian!” as he turned he saw the beaming face of Gillian, his best friend Stephen’s girlfriend. “Alright Gill?” he asked “I have your coffee as I promised! Just the way you like it” she said. Gillian had just gotten a job working at the local coffee shop. “Thanks love” he said taking the drink “have a good day working then” “you too!” she called back. Soon enough he made it to the bookshop. As he opened the door he was hit with the smell of old books, tea and dust. He had grown to adore the scent and found it comforting. He had spent many days sitting in the overstuffed chairs reading when no one was in, reading all he could get his hands on. He was zapped back to reality when the door opened and his coworker shuffled in. “Ah Mozza, finally made it on time” he laughed. Steven Morrissey was a smart kid, but was painfully shy and often hid if customers were in, burying his head behind an old Latin novel and trying to look as though he knew what any of it meant “I told you, it was an emergency!” Ian snickered “If crying over Oscar Wilde and sleeping at 4AM is what you call an emergency”   
“Right then, Lets get on with this”

 

Around five, Ian’s mum drove up in her van filled with flowers to pick him up. The two drove to the outskirts where the Waypoint was located. Once they pulled up they saw a woman and a young man out front waiting for them. “Anna right?” Ian’s mum asked. The woman smiled “That’s me! And this is my son Joe” she said gesturing to the young man. Ian smiled, and Joe smiled back. “Nice to meet you, I’m Doreen, and this is my son Ian” 

After finishing bringing all the flowers into the pub and the gardens outside, Anna asked them if they wanted to stay for dinner. They agreed and after a well cooked meal, Ian and Joe ended up spending the evening on the roof of the pub.   
“So, what do you guys do for fun here?” Joe asked staring up at the cloudless sky. “Not a lot, sometimes there’s parties in the more expensive neighbourhoods, but a lot of us just take it easy”   
“It seems like all you guys do is take it easy”  
Ian laughed  
“you’re not wrong, but when there is stuff to do we take advantage, a friend of mine like to explore old buildings, another two motorbike to the beaches”   
“so you do have fun things”   
“I suppose so.”  
The sky had started to get dark, and the two headed inside “want to stay the night? that is if you aren’t doing anything tomorrow” Joe asked “Yeah why not” “I’ve only got one bed now, still haven’t finished unpacking” Ian smiled “that’s ok, I don’t mind”   
Once the two finished getting ready, they climbed into Joe’s bed and caught each others gaze for a moment. Joe smiled and rolled over, but Ian had felt something odd in his gut, a comforting feeling that had never happened before this.


	3. chapter 3: Bernard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my boys @Master-hand-official and @thequeenisstilldead on tumblr! I love you guys!

The halls of King’s School were vacant as Bernard Sumner arrived. He kept his head down and tried to not look suspicious heading for his locker, all he was doing was changing his clothes right? He opened the locker, taking his fur coat out and stuffing his raincoat inside. He knew that if his mum caught him wearing this she would have his head, or worse, Jimmy would have his head. Bernard’s parents were not fond of his style, or anything about him in general, it was more like they simply put up with him. He was too flamboyant in their eyes, a theatre kid who dyed his hair and who’s voice was too high for a 17 year old. So he hid this life, choosing to portray it at school and at parties, but when he took the train home he would wipe off his makeup, take off his lashes, and change in the station bathroom. He hated that he had to live like this, but he couldn’t exactly leave due to the fact that both his parents had cerebral palsy and needed help with basic things. And it wasn’t like his grandparents would be any help either, they had their own issues to deal with. Bernard almost thought of himself as the most healthy one in his family, save for the slew of dental problems he dealt with. As he finished up his makeup and spritzed it with setting spray, he headed straight for the theatre of the school. He had spent his mornings there since day one, and everyone in the department knew him. From what he learned, every year the director and the lead cast members of the school musical would carve or write their names on the wall of the dressing rooms if it was their senior year. Bernard spent hours reading the names, some more than others, he smiled at the scrawling and traced his fingers along the wall. Names like ‘Davy Jones’, ‘Macca’, ‘Peter Tork’, ‘Ziggy Stardust’, and the largest on the wall being ‘Mr. F. Mercury’. These people seemed almost illusive to Bernard as he had never met them, only seen photos of them in old yearbooks or old programs, the art department kept everything. Bernard was rattled out of his thoughts when he heard the dressing room door open, “I thought I’d find you here” a rough voice laughed from behind. Bernard sighed and smiled turning to face his friend. Peter Hook had known Bernard since primary school and they had grown close over the years. “You bet, alright Hooky?” “Alright love” the two left the dressing room and settled down in the cafeteria, “Are you still down for going to the beach after school?” Hooky asked. “Yeah of course, just need to get my bike from home” Hooky let out a laugh “Bernard, it’s a scooter not a bike” Bernard grinned “I know, but bike sounds so much cooler”.  
After chatting, the pair were joined by Ian, Stephen, and Gillian. They continued their conversations about travelling, work, and it eventually lead to them talking about aliens, thanks Steve. The bell eventually rang and the group split off to their homerooms, Bernards being history. He sat down with Steve and Gillian following in behind him and they went back to their conversation about god knows what, when they overheard a few kids talking about a new student. Apparently a new kid had moved into the pub nearby and was here. The teacher eventually shooshed them and started the lesson for the day.  
When the lunch bell rang, Bernard was glad to get away from the commotion of this new student. He made his way to the quiet stairwell where he and his friends sat for lunch when he noticed someone sitting with Ian. He looked strange sitting next to Ian, his leather jacket and tight jeans contrasting his friends cardigan and trousers look. “Who’s this?” Ian looked up and grinned “This is Joe! He’s new here and i’m showing him around!” joe looked up and smiled holding out his hand. Bernard shook it gently “Nice to meet you Joe, I’m Bernard” “Nice to meet ya love!” Joe said. Soon enough, Hooky, Steve, and Gillian joined the group and they were all surprised when they met Joe. They didn’t think someone so… edgy would be hanging around someone like Ian. The group talked for a while when Joe asked the question: “So what do you guys do around here?” Bernard looked around, and perked up “Not much when it comes to Macc. We travel around to the beaches and that, but there is a party on Friday in the rich neighbourhood” Ian’s face then lit up “Oh yeah Johnny’s party! We should go as a group!” Everyone nodded in agreeance just as the bell for third period rang. Bernard was excited for the chatter about the party, but wasn’t as gung-ho as the others about Joe coming with them. It wasn’t like he was a proper local like the others. What if he brought riff-raff with him, what if everything goes wrong? Macclesfield had its norms and unspoken rules, and he secretly prayed that nothing would go wrong at that point. He was pulled from his thoughts by Hooky once again “Alright lad?” his husky voice inquisitive “Yeah I’m ok, just a bit stressed is all” Hooky gave a sad smile and clapped his friend on the back “Aw, I’m sorry, anything I can do?”  
“I still wanna go to the beach. I know we planned to but can we go earlier that our usual time?”  
“I’d love to! I’ll even drive rather than take the bikes, now lets get you to class before you’re late”  
“Thanks Hooky”  
“Of course love”  
Later that night Bernard sat in front of his apartment building, changed from his school clothes to a pair of joggers and a hoodie. everything was either stowed in his locker or at the back of his closet. He heard the honk of a horn and Hooky pulled up in his red Camaro. Next to his bike, this car was his baby, he was constantly working on it and loved showing it off. Bernard climbed in and the two took off to the beach. Once they pulled up they got out and wandered up and down the boardwalk.  
“What do you think of Joe?” Bernard blurted out. Hooky let out a laugh “He’s nice I guess, I think Ian might have a crush on him” the two laughed “How can you tell?” “Isn’t it obvious, he was giving him heart eyes all of lunch” the two laughed again. They sat the end of a dock. They continued their conversations until the stars started to come out. Hooky knew Bernard had to be home soon, but neither of them wanted the night to be over. Once he arrived at the apartment he got out and hugged his best friend, it just felt right. The two savoured the moment and Bernard finally pulled away and retreated inside. Hooky honked a goodbye as he drove off into the night, and Bernard smiled softly as he entered the building.


	4. chapter 4: Morrissey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gettin' spicy boys. And Moz is a sneaky boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my boys on tumblr! IIYSM

The bookstore was quiet, the perfect atmosphere for writing and taking it easy. Morrissey brewed himself a cup of tea in the dusty staff room and carried out to one of the overstuffed armchairs that sat in the shop. The second floor had been converted to a sort of reading room where he and Ian would sit, listen to records and take it easy when the shop was dead. He pulled out his laptop and opened a blank document and started mindlessly typing. This had become Morrissey’s ritual when the shop was dead and he was only one working. Brew a tea, play a bit of classical, grab laptop and write. He suddenly heard the bell downstairs, indicating that someone was downstairs. He secretly hoped it wasn’t Joe. He didn’t like the idea of that punk coming in and possibly disturbing the peace of his shop. He trodded downstairs only to be met by Johnny Marr, his best friend. Steven grinned when he saw his friend and greeted him with a quick hug. He admired how Johnny always looked so put together, his monochrome palette complementing the silver earring he wore. He adored Johnny, but would never admit it.   
“Mozza, you’re coming to my party right?”   
Oh fuck. He had completely forgotten about that.  
“Darling you know I don’t do parties, too many people. Plus I’m too busy”   
Johnny frowned, his brows furrowing together. “Oh c’mon! You always say that! And I know you’re just gonna stay at home in your goblin cave” He hated that he knew. “How about I stay with you then, the whole night.” Johnny offered. Steven’s face lightened a bit “Then I’ll consider it” Johnny laughed, knowing his friend would come around sooner. “Thanks, I knew you would. Now I’ve got to head out to the boozer, supplied y’know”   
“Right, I’ll see you tomorrow at school?”   
“Of course”   
Johnny pecked Steven on the cheek when they hugged goodbye and he flushed. Just as he left, Moz retreated back upstairs to his laptop. His tea had grown cold.  
Friday had come too quickly. The hallways were buzzing with chatter about Johnny’s party. Moz worried that the whole year would be coming, mindlessly doodling on his notebook in an attempt to calm his nerves. He tried talking to Johnny earlier that morning but he had been swarmed with people asking him for his address, if they could bring friends, etc. He hoped he would see him at lunch without all the commotion following him. Moz turned his attention back to his writers craft class, which had grown impeccably boring once he found out they were writing children’s books as an assignment. He couldn’t write his usual schpeel about doom and existentialism when it wasn’t considered child-friendly. For once he was stuck, and didn’t know what to write.   
When the lunch bell finally rang, he packed up his bag and headed for the library hall, or as everyone called it: the introvert hall. He was the first to sit down, pulling out his laptop and sandwich he packed for lunch. Soon enough Johnny plopped down along with their other two friends Mike and Andy. They continued to banter on about tonights party until Steven finally spoke up. “Johnny, I’m nervous about tonight” the group stopped talking Johnny turned his attention to him “What d’yeh mean Mozzer?”   
“I’ve never been to a party before, I don’t know what exactly goes on” Andy and Mike laughed “sex drugs and rock and roll, or shit dance music, take your pick” they all laughed. “ I have an idea! Why don’t you come home with me after school and we can stay together the entire night?” Johnny piped up. “I like that, thank you Johnny”   
The party started at 8, and the two spent the 5 hours of free time lounging about the house. After Johnny’s parents leave for the weekend, they started packing away the valuables , and setting out the drinks and food. Most of which consisted of alcohol and empty carbs. around 6 Andy and Mike showed up, carrying in more alcohol and a backpack that looked as though it would burst any second. Around seven people began trickling in, the music started, and all hell was about to break loose. any attempts to get Moz to loosen up were futile, he wouldnt have a drink other than water, and wouldnt go anywhere near anyone that looked even remotely under the influence. It grew loud and soon enough, the music had quickly become a pulsing bass. Johnny had also vanished from Steven’s side, turning his attention to a group of kids who had gotten ahold of an expensive statue. Steven began to panic and looked around frantically, searching for any of his friends, anyone who he could get away with. No such luck.   
He needed to be alone.   
He needed quiet.   
He rushed upstairs searching for the bathroom, only to find a kid with his head in the toilet and another two making out in the bathtub. He immediately scurried out into the hall, praying that one of the bedrooms was free, but all he heard were loud moans and skin-on-skin. There was only one place left that he knew of. The roof. The hall closet had a back staircase that lead to the small attic, which then opened up to the roof. Steven finally managed to escape the chaos below and climbed atop the roof, taking in a breath of cool air. He spent the rest of his night up there, gazing up at the stars and humming to himself. He was interrupted when he heard voices close by. He kept quiet when they shuffled to the other side of the roof, immediately recognizing one of them. Ian. Steven carefully made his way up to where the roof peaked and saw his co-worker and Joe, gazing up at the stars and smoking, the scent of weed wafting toward him. He continued to keep quiet as he listened to them ramble on about stars or something when it suddenly got quiet. Moz peeked up once more and gasped.   
Joe was kissing Ian, one hand on his back, the other tangled in his hair. He heard a soft groan from the other side of the roof and cringed. Steven looked as they pulled away, staring into each others eyes and smiling. He quickly turned away and made his way down back into the house, grabbing his bag, and speeding home on his bike.   
He had had enough parties for his lifetime.  
Sunday morning came too fast. Steven had easily recovered from the party and was sitting at the counter of the bookstore, cup of tea in hand. For once Ian was late to his shift and slipped in just as Morrissey was about to flip the open sign. Ian looked exhausted but there was a flush on his cheeks and a soft smile on his lips. “good morning Mozza” he murmured, heading straight for the staff room and flicking on the kettle. “Morning Ian” Steven grumbled back. He wanted to make a joke about him being late but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. “How was the party?” Ian turned and grinned at him “It was great! You were there weren’t you?” “only for a bit, it’s not my scene” Ian laughed, “I didn’t think it would be mine either, spent most of the night on the roof actually” Steven’s thoughts raced back to what he saw that night “oh yeah, it’s a good place to get some quiet yeah?” “definitely”  
The rest of the day was quiet, with only the occasional customer popping in to look around. The two spent their time reading, writing, talking, and Ian snapping the odd photo of Moz and posting about how boring work was. The bell rang just as they were about to get ready to close when Joe walked in, carrying a bouquet of roses. Ian smiled and ran to him, greeting him with a hug “Did you buy these from my mum?” Joe laughed and nodded “Only for you”   
Steven looked down and tried to look busy with something then he heard a voice “Morrissey?”   
“Mhm”  
“You won’t tell anyone about us yeah?”  
He glanced up and saw the two boys staring at him, they both looked a bit nervous.  
“We want to keep it secret for now”  
“Of course, not a word”   
“Thank you”  
Just as the two left, Steven found himself pulling his phone out, and started typing in a text to Johnny.


	5. Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah! sorry for the hiatus kiddos I've just had a bit of writers block with this one. I promise I'll update again soon!  
> Thank you to my Discord pals once again! i love you guys sm

Joe stood outside the stoop of the apartment above the flower shop where the Curtis family lived. It had been a week since he and Ian shared their first kiss, and they decided that they should at least go on a proper date before moving to any other base in their relationship. From the moment Joe met Ian, he was drawn to something about him, his pale blue eyes, his long fingers, the way his voice was both raspy but sweet at the same time. Joe adored him, and wanted Ian to be his, the kiss felt so natural that night. They had both been drinking and shared a joint, they were talking about stars or something, and it just happened. The next morning they found themselves curled up on Johnny’s couch in each other’s arms. They had both sobered up by now but were content to just lay there until they were thrown out. After a while, they drove to a coffee shop and just talked, letting all their feelings out. Ian had liked Joe since the moment they met, and Joe felt the same way. The only other person that knew was Morrissey, and they hoped to keep it that way for at least a little while. Joe was pulled back to reality when he heard the apartment door open and saw Ian step out. “There you are!” Joe said with a grin “Here I am” Ian said, hugging him. “I missed you” Joe laughed “It’s been how long?” “Too long”  
Joe grinned “Alright lad, where do you want to go for dinner?” he said tugging at the boys sleeve. “I’m thinking Italian” Ian said with a smile.  
“Agreed”  
The two entered the restaurant and were greeted with the smell of rosemary and garlic. They found a table and Joe got up to order drinks for them. After getting their drinks a waitress came to take their orders. As they waited they nervously browsed their phones. “So,” Joe began “You actually want to be serious with me? I’ve never really been with another guy before” Ian shrugged “I’ve never been with a guy either, and yes, I really like you Joe, I want us to be closer” Joe smiled, “Me too love, moment I met you I just had this feeling.” This comment made Ian blush and he hid his rosy cheeks with his sweater, which made Joe giggle. “you’re a dork you know, but you’re too cute to pass up” This mad Ian blush even more and he giggled. “I’m really not that nice looking Joe, but thank you.” Joe scoffed “Hush love, you’re the cutest boy in Britain” Ian rolled his eyes  
“I bet there’s nicer looking blokes where you’re from”  
“Trust me, Londons alright, but no one’s as nice down there as they are here” he said as he took Ian’s hand from across the table “No one compares to you, none of London’s boys could even compete”  
Ian blushed even harder, and the waitress finally came out carrying their food. The two smiled at each other and dove into their meals as soon as she left.  
After dinner the two decided to go for a drive around the area. Macclesfield was mostly just country roads and sheep fields, making the drive rather scenic. Joe’s Land Rover was rather old and rickety, but it made them feel like they were in some sort of old movie. They drove with the windows down and the music up, the breeze rushing through the car. They parked near a large hill and Joe grabbed a blanket for them from the back of his car. They slowly climbed to the top of the hill and set down the blanket. Ian gazed out over the rolling hills and tangerine coloured horizon, smiling when he felt Joe’s arms snake around his sides. Joe suddenly lifted him up into his arms and pull him into a tight hug. Ian squeaked and leaned back into Joe’s touch, feeling like a king on top of this hill. The two finally sat on the blanket Joe had laid out and stared out over the world.  
“I’ve always wanted to leave Macc.” Ian murmured, leaning against Joe’s shoulder “What’s it like in London?” Joe smiled and ran a hand through his hair “It’s a lot more busy than it is here for starters, everything is always moving, the people, the trains, money, you name it. But it was nice when you could just go out and explore, London’s huge and all the boroughs have their own little personalities.”  
“Will you take me to London one day?”  
“I’ll take you wherever you want love, and that includes both time and interplanetary travel” Joe said with a laugh. Ian smiled and lay down on the blanket. Joe followed suit and leaned in, gently pressing a kiss to Ian’s lips. Ian smiled and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. After a while they pulled away, laying facing each other and smiling. They lay under the stars until it grew dark, they knew that they should be heading for home soon. Joe sat up and looked down to where he parked his car “Yours or mine?” a voice called from beside him. Joe glanced over and smiled at Ian, “Mine I think, the pub’ll be busy tonight but we’ll have more privacy.” Ian laughed “Yeah, I think the apartments a bit too cramped for that, don’t want my sister walking in” Joe laughed and lay back down next to Ian. Lifting his hand and intertwining their fingers. Ian sighed and moved closer, tucking his head in the crook of Joe’s neck and closing his eyes. Joe looked over and smiled “Don’t get too comfy now, it’s getting late.”  
“I know, just five more minutes?”  
Joe laughed and rolled his eyes  
“Fine, five more minutes”  
They two finally managed to get up and gather the blanket to head back down to the car hand in hand. They drove back to the pub and Joe was right, the place was packed. They parked in the staff lot and went up the back staircase to the upper floor. He could hear the loud voices of the pubgoers and the telly they had put in downstairs for the football matches. The smell of food from the kitchen below was mouthwatering, and they boys quickly rushed to Joe’s bedroom. After settling down, Joe managed to spruce the place up a bit, His bed up against the window, his guitar and armchair in one corner, a bookshelf that was spilling onto the floor and nearby desk in another , it was as though he had made his own little apartment. He pulled off his shirt and shoes and tossed them to a nearby closet, Ian smiled and took off his shoes and sweater, sitting down on the bed and taking the place in. “Like it?” Joe asked as he plopped down next to him “I do.” Ian said with a grin. He yawned and flopped back, staring out the large window “ ‘m tired” he murmured as he closed his eyes. Joe smiled and poked at his friends belly “Go to sleep then silly boy” “Mmm maybe, maybe not” was the response. Joe laughed and got up, stripping off his jeans and laying down on the bed “Well I’m gonna sleep then, join me if you will”  
Ian laughed and got up to take his trousers off, leaving him in a t-shirt and his boxers. He lay down next to Joe and curled up against his chest. Joe smiled and wrapped his arm around Ian, kissing his forehead.  
“Nigh-night” he whispered, pulling Ian close.  
“Goodnight Joe”


End file.
